The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Coneflower from the genus Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘All that Jazz’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross between Echinacea ‘Sunrise’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,235 and an unpatented proprietary hybrid known as #04-02-08 on Oct. 3, 2005 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. This seedling originally named #05-17-01 and later named ‘All that Jazz’ was selected for further evaluation and production trials during the summer of 2007. Echinacea ‘All that Jazz’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using careful tissue culture multiplication procedures and found to reproduce plants that exhibit all the characteristics identical to the original plant.
Compared to other known Coneflowers, some may have similar colored flowers and similar plant heights and habits, but none have the consistently quilled ray petals of ‘All that Jazz.’ The new plants can be compared to ‘Kim's Knee High’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,242 and ‘Ruby Giant’ (unpatented). ‘All that Jazz’ is taller than ‘Kim's Knee High’ and similar in height to ‘Ruby Giant’. ‘Ruby Giant’ also has a larger diameter flower with flattened rather than quilled petals of the new plant. ‘Kim's Knee High’ is shorter with flattened petals that droop more from the edge of the cone, unlike ‘All that Jazz’ which has quilled and horizontal petals. Echinacea ‘Fatal Attraction’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,429 has darker purple petals that are flattened compared to the quilled and lighter lavender pink petals of ‘All that Jazz’. ‘Fatal Attraction’ is also about 10 cm shorter than ‘All that Jazz’.